1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device provided with a sensing electrode for sensing a touch of a user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display device have been developed.
Traditional display devices often include a mouse and a keyboard as input means. However, a touch screen, that allows a user to directly input information by using his/her finger or pen is often utilized in devices such as navigation systems, a portable terminals, and home appliances.
Hereinafter, a liquid crystal display device to which a touch screen is applied will be described in detail.
FIG. 1 is a brief cross-sectional view illustrating a liquid crystal display of the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display device of the related art includes a liquid crystal panel 10 and a touch screen 20.
The liquid crystal panel 10 displays images, and includes a lower substrate 12, an upper substrate 14, and a liquid crystal layer 16 formed between these substrates 12 and 14.
The touch screen 20 is formed on an upper surface of the liquid crystal panel 10 to sense a touch of a user, and includes a touch substrate 22, a first sensing electrode 24 formed on a lower surface of the touch substrate 22, and a second sensing electrode 26 formed on an upper surface of the touch substrate 22.
The first sensing electrode 24 is arranged on the lower surface of the touch substrate 22 in a horizontal direction, and the second sensing electrode 26 is arranged on the upper surface of the touch substrate 22 in a vertical direction. Accordingly, if the user touches a predetermined position, capacitance between the first sensing electrode 24 and the second sensing electrode 26 is varied at the touched position. As a result, the position where capacitance is varied is sensed, whereby the touch position of the user may be sensed.
However, since the aforementioned liquid crystal display device of the related art has a structure in which the touch screen 20 is separately formed on the upper surface of the liquid crystal panel 10, the overall thickness of the display device is increased due to the touch screen 20 and the manufacturing cost is also increased.